Light's Burden
by Corking Mad
Summary: As Harry enters his Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things begin to change. Emotions fly high for all involved, and a certain prophecy doesn't want to be fulfilled. Sirius and Remus are back, but not for what you think. Romance
1.

Title: Light's Burden  
  
Author: Corking Mad  
  
Summary: As Harry enters his Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things begin to change. Emotions fly high for all involved, and a certain prophecy doesn't want to be fulfilled. Sirius and Remus are back, but not for what you think. Romance ensures for both Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: A wee bit of everything. Romance, angst … not your typical Harry and Ginny defeat the Dark Lord and fall madly in love, mind you.  
  
Disclaimer: People, people, I am but a mere mortal merely attempting to continue JKR'S wonderful story as I see fit. Obviously, everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
  
Review: Hey, you're the reader. Like what you see, and want more? You know what to do. Don't like what you see? Well, no one's perfect … but I most certainly don't want to hear you complain about my story. If you feel something is missing … that's another story, and I beseech you to tell me what I can do to improve my writing.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
As I look back at my last chapter, I saw a lot of grammar mistakes. I'll try to fix those – I can't believe how many times I wrote "signed" instead of "sighed". Oh well. Thanks to all those who reviewed! (And this should really be put under Disclaimer, but oh well – A special thanks to Lois Lowery from whom I have stolen the names Giver and Receiver.)  
  
  
  
Light's Burden  
  
Chapter Two: Great (Hall) Changes  
  
Standing in front of the imposing Great Hall doors, Harry felt as though what awaited him on the other side could not be good news. He had so many questions, so many burning questions, that were making his stomach feel fluttery. And no, not the "Hey, look at me, I'm riding a Firebolt!" fluttery feeling. The nervous, anxious, Voldemort-imposed fluttery feeling. And he was most wanting to find out why he wasn't a hero.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he knocked three times, and lo and behold, someone answered the door, whom Harry presumed to be the LightGuard. The LightGuard was very formidable looking, even though he was wearing robes of pure white. In fact, as Harry scanned his eyes over the Great Hall, he noticed that everyone was wearing robes of white. No more were the long House tables, with House banners. Instead, smaller square tables were everywhere, all surrounded by these people wearing robes of white. At each table various things were happening – some had potions, others had large amounts of parchment, and at some tables, people were furiously writing what appeared to be battle techniques. The LightGuard cleared his throat, bringing Harry back to reality.  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked the LightGuard. The guard's booming voice intimidated Harry, and he merely nodded. "Follow me."  
  
Harry reluctantly followed, knowing that he would soon be faced with the information he always yearned to know. Suddenly, he wished he didn't have to know, that he could continue not knowing what made him special. Then again, Dumbledore's letter left many loose ends, and Harry wasn't sure exactly what made him special. Harry kept thinking and following the LightGuard until he reached the familiar statue which hid the entrance to Dumbledore's quarters.  
  
The guard placed his hand upon the statue instead of saying a password. It then glowed red, and slowly opened to reveal Dumbledore's familiar office. Dumbledore rose from his chair, and the LightGuard said, "Mr. Potter has arrived. I shall return back to the Great Hall." Dumbledore nodded curtly, and motioned for Harry to sit.  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand, and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared, as well as a bowl of soup. He sat down in front of Harry, and took off his half-moon glasses, setting them down on the table, and folding his hands in his lap as he sighed.  
  
"Harry, please, this will be much easier if you just let me talk, and then you can ask questions. I can no longer deny you answers, so whatever you need to know will be told to you. Is this alright with you?" Dumbledore asked, looking weary.  
  
Again, Harry merely nodded. Dumbledore motioned for him to help himself to the soup and juice, and Harry complied.  
  
"Harry, I am going to begin by telling you something about your parents, particularly your father. Your father was a great wizard. However, he did not have the power to cause the fall of the Dark Lord. Your mother did, though."  
  
Upon hearing this, Harry nearly fell off of his chair, almost choked on his soup, and nearly knocked over his glass of pumpkin juice. Dumbledore began again, without acknowledging Harry's shock.  
  
"However, Light Prophecy states that one person cannot bring down Dark. It must be a joint effort, a joint effort between a Giver and a Receiver. Your father was a Receiver, your mother a Giver. Being the son and heir to your father, you too are a Receiver. That's how your mother saved you – she Gave, you Received, you lived and she didn't. You are no longer known as the Boy Who Lived among those fighting for Light. You are now the Receiver. Yes, Harry, you are still a hero. Just not the hero you, and the rest of the wizard world imagined you to be. You are still a hero, but you no longer act alone. And it will not be the direct result of your powers that causes the fall of Voldemort. You are merely a shuttle, a channel, for the power possessed by another. Together you will allow Light to conquer Dark, and together you will rise above Voldemort. Your parents failed, Harry. We still don't know why. And we certainly don't hold them responsible. After all, they gave their all. That's what I ask of you tonight, Harry. Are you willing to give your all?"  
  
Harry sat silently, staring at his lap. He looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and began to speak again. "This year, there will be many, many changes. Students will no longer dine in the Great Hall, but rather in their House Common Rooms. Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Quidditch will be suspended. Herbology will be offered only to those learning how magical plants can aid Light. Only select students will continue to study Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures will be suspended all together, save for a very few students. Not only will students have regular Charms, Charm students in the Sixth and Seventh Years will have their regular Charms class as well as a gender separated Charms class. Defense Against the Dark Arts will meet twice as long as it previously did, and will be taught be Aurors. Instead of Quidditch, students will be taught defensive broom techniques. And most importantly, you, Harry, will learn to Receive. Although, I must say, your skills at it are already most perceptive. I suspect that you will have no trouble Receiving from your Giver. Besides the changes in classes, Hogsmeade weekends are indefinitely suspended, and there will be no after dinner activities. Although, course loads for all students will be extremely demanding – in a physical way, not a parchment-shuffling way. Have you any questions?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes. Who is the Giver?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that." He stood up, went over to the fireplace several feet from the table where Harry sat, and threw an iridescent powder into the flames. Remus' head appeared amidst the flames. Dumbledore said, "Remus, please bring me the Giver, but I ask that you remain outside my office." After Remus nodded his compliance, Dumbledore said, "Thank you."  
  
Shortly after, the door to Dumbledore's quarter opened, and in stepped Ginny Weasly.  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it – Chapter Two is now complete!  
  
Review, ¡por favor! 


	2. Morning Owl

Title: Light's Burden  
  
Author: Corking Mad  
  
Summary: As Harry enters his Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things begin to change. Emotions fly high for all involved, and a certain prophecy doesn't want to be fulfilled. Sirius and Remus are back, but not for what you think. Romance ensues for both Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: A wee bit of everything. Romance, angst … not your typical Harry and Ginny defeat the Dark Lord and fall madly in love, mind you.  
  
Disclaimer: People, people, I am but a mere mortal merely attempting to continue JKR's Wonderful story as I see fit. Obviously, everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
  
Review: Hey, you're the reader. Like what you see, and want more? You know what to do. Don't like what you see? Well, no one's perfect … but I  
  
most certainly don't want to hear you complain about my story. If you feel something is missing … that's another story, and I beseech you to tell me what I can do to improve my writing.  
  
  
  
Light's Burden  
  
Chapter One: Morning Owl  
  
Harry blinked several times before yawning. As he sat up in bed, he realized that the large owl perched upon the footboard of his bed could only be from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for quite a few very obvious reasons. First, it looked nothing like of the Weasly's owls, nor Sirius's, and Hermione doesn't even have an owl. Therefore, Harry concluded that it must be from Hogwarts, and the chances of it bearing bad owls was approximately one million to one.  
  
Harry sighed. And since no one was around to hear him sigh in frustration, he signed once again for that dramatic effect that seems to come with sighing. He reached over, removed the yellowed parchment from the owl's foot, and slowly opened it. It didn't begin as letters from Hogwarts began. Then again, letters from Hogwarts were always letters which everyone got, containing school supply lists. This letter began somewhat differently.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I realize that you are in the middle of enjoying (I can only hope that you are indeed enjoying I;, somehow, I know that you are not, and for that I am sorry) your summer holiday, but there are some things that I must ask of you.  
  
As you already know, Voldemort is back. Sirius and Remus are both involved in efforts to stop Dark. However, they will soon be helping in such a way that I am sure you will benefit from. There are many things you need to know, and now is when you learn of them. I warn you, though, the answers I must give you are answers that you do not want to hear. Harry, I beg of you, now is not the time to be a hero. In fact, you never were a hero, and this is one of the things you will be told tonight.  
  
Yes, Harry, tonight. Enclosed in this letter is a small amount of Floo powder. You are to pack your trunk, and travel via the Floo Network (you have been connected for today only) to Hogwarts. I ask that you come immediately – as soon as you are ready. Enter through the Great Hall doors, and some one will escort you to where I am.  
  
You will be escorted by a LightGuard who is working for Light. I should probably warn you now – Hogwarts, due to Ministry implications (implications meaning that no one accepts the fact that we have a problem), has become the Light Head Quarters. I ask you not to ask the LightGuard any questions. Simply answer his, and you will be taken to me. When you arrive, the Weasly's and Hermione will be present, for they came yesterday.  
  
Harry, what I plan to ask of you will require you to make several decisions. Several major decisions. Please be prepared. You will not be allowed to talk to anyone regarding these decisions, not even Mrs. Weasly. Prophecy is tricky business, let me tell you. I've already experienced trouble with getting someone to comply with Light Prophecy, but it hasn't worked. You may just have to help me. You may just have to help the world.  
  
I expect you soon, no need to reply by return owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Nothing matters anymore, nothing except Light."  
  
Harry sat, still on his bed, stunned. He reread the letter, and was particularly confused by the headmaster's shocking comment at the closing of the letter. "This," said Harry, out loud to no one in particular, "is THE single most bizarre thing that has ever happened to me, and I swear by the greatness of Merlin, that MANY bizarre things have happened to me."  
  
Again, Harry sighed. He got out of bed and put on his clothing, beginning to pick up several text books that he would need to pack with him. Figuring that he would just eat when he got to Hogwarts, he decided it best to pack everything he needed, and leave right away, without bothering to eat breakfast.  
  
As he packed, he chuckled slightly to himself, wondering what the Dursley's would do when they saw him disappear through their fireplace. Even though they had left him completely alone this summer, they were still wary of anything magical – even Muggle magic tricks!  
  
Organizing his textbooks and other important items he would need during his last year of school, Harry mused about Dumbledore's disturbing letter. Harry hoped that the entire Weasly family would be present, for he hadn't seen them in a long time. Besides that, they made him feel special. He also wondered if he would get to see Sirius and Remus soon, for they were usually traveling to this country and that, trying to gather information about how to defeat Voldemort, usually by way of Dark Prophecy. Continuing to grab various items, such as quills and bits of scrap parchment, Harry came across the handsome leather bound photo alum of his parents.  
  
He grabbed the book, and sat down on his bed. Slowly he turned the pages, gazing at his parents, who were so in love. At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to fall in love. However, he forcefully pushed these feelings away, for he knew that he would never be able to defeat Voldemort if all he wanted was to fall in love. Little did he know that love would save them all.  
  
Ignoring his aunt and uncle, Harry stepped into the fireplace, and said with more confidence that he actually felt, "Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
End Chapter One!  
  
Review, as it is your duty as a fanfic reader to do so! 


	3. Great (Hall) Changes

Title: Light's Burden  
  
Author: Corking Mad  
  
Summary: As Harry enters his Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things begin to change. Emotions fly high for all involved, and a certain prophecy doesn't want to be fulfilled. Sirius and Remus are back, but not for what you think. Romance ensures for both Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: A wee bit of everything. Romance, angst … not your typical Harry and Ginny defeat the Dark Lord and fall madly in love, mind you.  
  
Disclaimer: People, people, I am but a mere mortal merely attempting to continue JKR'S wonderful story as I see fit. Obviously, everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
  
Review: Hey, you're the reader. Like what you see, and want more? You know what to do. Don't like what you see? Well, no one's perfect … but I most certainly don't want to hear you complain about my story. If you feel something is missing … that's another story, and I beseech you to tell me what I can do to improve my writing.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
As I look back at my last chapter, I saw a lot of grammar mistakes. I'll try to fix those – I can't believe how many times I wrote "signed" instead of "sighed". Oh well. Thanks to all those who reviewed! (And this should really be put under Disclaimer, but oh well – A special thanks to Lois Lowery from whom I have stolen the names Giver and Receiver.)  
  
  
  
Light's Burden  
  
Chapter Two: Great (Hall) Changes  
  
Standing in front of the imposing Great Hall doors, Harry felt as though what awaited him on the other side could not be good news. He had so many questions, so many burning questions, that were making his stomach feel fluttery. And no, not the "Hey, look at me, I'm riding a Firebolt!" fluttery feeling. The nervous, anxious, Voldemort-imposed fluttery feeling. And he was most wanting to find out why he wasn't a hero.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he knocked three times, and lo and behold, someone answered the door, whom Harry presumed to be the LightGuard. The LightGuard was very formidable looking, even though he was wearing robes of pure white. In fact, as Harry scanned his eyes over the Great Hall, he noticed that everyone was wearing robes of white. No more were the long House tables, with House banners. Instead, smaller square tables were everywhere, all surrounded by these people wearing robes of white. At each table various things were happening – some had potions, others had large amounts of parchment, and at some tables, people were furiously writing what appeared to be battle techniques. The LightGuard cleared his throat, bringing Harry back to reality.  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked the LightGuard. The guard's booming voice intimidated Harry, and he merely nodded. "Follow me."  
  
Harry reluctantly followed, knowing that he would soon be faced with the information he always yearned to know. Suddenly, he wished he didn't have to know, that he could continue not knowing what made him special. Then again, Dumbledore's letter left many loose ends, and Harry wasn't sure exactly what made him special. Harry kept thinking and following the LightGuard until he reached the familiar statue which hid the entrance to Dumbledore's quarters.  
  
The guard placed his hand upon the statue instead of saying a password. It then glowed red, and slowly opened to reveal Dumbledore's familiar office. Dumbledore rose from his chair, and the LightGuard said, "Mr. Potter has arrived. I shall return back to the Great Hall." Dumbledore nodded curtly, and motioned for Harry to sit.  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand, and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared, as well as a bowl of soup. He sat down in front of Harry, and took off his half-moon glasses, setting them down on the table, and folding his hands in his lap as he sighed.  
  
"Harry, please, this will be much easier if you just let me talk, and then you can ask questions. I can no longer deny you answers, so whatever you need to know will be told to you. Is this alright with you?" Dumbledore asked, looking weary.  
  
Again, Harry merely nodded. Dumbledore motioned for him to help himself to the soup and juice, and Harry complied.  
  
"Harry, I am going to begin by telling you something about your parents, particularly your father. Your father was a great wizard. However, he did not have the power to cause the fall of the Dark Lord. Your mother did, though."  
  
Upon hearing this, Harry nearly fell off of his chair, almost choked on his soup, and nearly knocked over his glass of pumpkin juice. Dumbledore began again, without acknowledging Harry's shock.  
  
"However, Light Prophecy states that one person cannot bring down Dark. It must be a joint effort, a joint effort between a Giver and a Receiver. Your father was a Receiver, your mother a Giver. Being the son and heir to your father, you too are a Receiver. That's how your mother saved you – she Gave, you Received, you lived and she didn't. You are no longer known as the Boy Who Lived among those fighting for Light. You are now the Receiver. Yes, Harry, you are still a hero. Just not the hero you, and the rest of the wizard world imagined you to be. You are still a hero, but you no longer act alone. And it will not be the direct result of your powers that causes the fall of Voldemort. You are merely a shuttle, a channel, for the power possessed by another. Together you will allow Light to conquer Dark, and together you will rise above Voldemort. Your parents failed, Harry. We still don't know why. And we certainly don't hold them responsible. After all, they gave their all. That's what I ask of you tonight, Harry. Are you willing to give your all?"  
  
Harry sat silently, staring at his lap. He looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and began to speak again. "This year, there will be many, many changes. Students will no longer dine in the Great Hall, but rather in their House Common Rooms. Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Quidditch will be suspended. Herbology will be offered only to those learning how magical plants can aid Light. Only select students will continue to study Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures will be suspended all together, save for a very few students. Not only will students have regular Charms, Charm students in the Sixth and Seventh Years will have their regular Charms class as well as a gender separated Charms class. Defense Against the Dark Arts will meet twice as long as it previously did, and will be taught be Aurors. Instead of Quidditch, students will be taught defensive broom techniques. And most importantly, you, Harry, will learn to Receive. Although, I must say, your skills at it are already most perceptive. I suspect that you will have no trouble Receiving from your Giver. Besides the changes in classes, Hogsmeade weekends are indefinitely suspended, and there will be no after dinner activities. Although, course loads for all students will be extremely demanding – in a physical way, not a parchment-shuffling way. Have you any questions?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes. Who is the Giver?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that." He stood up, went over to the fireplace several feet from the table where Harry sat, and threw an iridescent powder into the flames. Remus' head appeared amidst the flames. Dumbledore said, "Remus, please bring me the Giver, but I ask that you remain outside my office." After Remus nodded his compliance, Dumbledore said, "Thank you."  
  
Shortly after, the door to Dumbledore's quarter opened, and in stepped Ginny Weasly.  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it – Chapter Two is now complete!  
  
Review, ¡por favor! 


End file.
